The Ink Heart (A RWBY OC)
by PaperAlchemist26
Summary: A man does not always need to fight to win it.


To be fair I wasn't the most strong or skilled in a fight, but that wasn't my job. I live to learn for the better of myself and my country. My name is Artremento, I am a Special Operative for the Atlesian Military. Unlike most Special Ops I'm not trained for combat, only for reconnaissance.

Even though my life mostly revolved around researching the habits of the White Fang, my life was rather boring. I was content with it and glad that I didn't have to go out on the field like other Special Ops. Well was…

It was a night like any other; researching profiles of possible suspects, determining the pattern of known White Fang groups across Atlas as well as other kingdoms. Next thing you know Vale is sounding the alarms. Atlesian Warships falling to Remnant, planes scattered across the sky, Paladins and Knights attacking the citizens below, Huntsmen stretched to their wits end. It was all being streamed from an unknown source, all until the CCTS went down. The last thing I saw was this behemoth of a Grimm, bigger than anything we've seen.

"You don't have to be scared Art." said Thea, my coworker. Today was my first day out on the field, ever since that day threat levels have been rising. Our staff stretched thin so they need pull from other departments, sadly I wasn't lucky enough to go unnoticed. Thea helped me through the training process and was assigned to be my partner. In a nutshell she was an adventurer, she wanted nothing more to explore this dangerous place we call our home. She was about 5'6", which was about as tall as me, and had a rather thin profile. She has green eyes and short red hair, often keeps most of it folded by a large hairclip. Her attire consists of combat boots, brown cargo pants, wool t-shirt, black denim jacket, with a green shemagh around her neck.

"Says the one who passed all physicals with a rather high ranking, nearly on par with Schnee" I looked in the mirror as I trimmed my beard. I only wish, it looks more like scruff than anything else which isn't bad I guess. I slipped on my loafers, made sure my slacks were nice and dusted, buttoned up my dress shirt, tied my classic black tie, clapped on my suspenders, draped on my dark brown cardigan, lastly top it off with my lovely brown plaid flat cap.

"So?" I pose" Do I look ready for the world?"

"You look ready to deliver the daily news, when we still had those on paper at least" She smirked. "Look never falter the use of paper, it was object that allowed us write our very thoughts down, it's basically the grandfather to the computer!"

Paper was something rather special to me, when I was a kid I always loved to read. I loved the feel of books and how they smelled, rather than the distant touch of a computer. Books are what allowed to escape my boring life, as well to create new ones with writing. I had developed a rather fondness for calligraphy, the way that the pen flows across paper is mesmerizing. It's also how I had discovered my semblance.

Now unlike most people who discover their semblance through intense experiences as I have seen throughout my years of studying huntsmen and huntresses alike, mine was more through emotional passion. During the afternoon I had received this urge to write, whilst I was writing I had placed the word heart. I had felt this sudden lethargy as if I had ran a mile. Soon after all the paper in my book tore from its spine and began to fold and compress, whilst being bonded together by the ink from my bottle. What had appeared before me was an anatomically correct representation of a human heart. I had tried the same thing with a bigger object such as a table, but it seems like that was too much for my body and my supplies. My creations seemed to be limited my how much paper I have within my vicinity.

All in all my paper constructs used to be an object of mundane nature, no animation, just static. I have learned to create life-like golems, but they remain to be of a rather short stature. They help me from time to time only to fall apart when I lose aura.

"Today is the day"

I stand at the loading bay

"So it is Thea, so it is." I smile to reassure myself of my safety. My body rocks as I step onto the private Airship.

 _Let us embrace this brave new world._


End file.
